Why Don't You Love Me?
by stateofpatty6
Summary: Jessica came back to Mystic Falls for a reason to kill Silas, to see the Original who turned her into an Vampire, but she only became a Hybrid- Half Vampire/Half Human She wants to ask him questions and she also wants to see her ex fiancé. As she helps them look for Silas, she wants of her lover back. Will there be wedding bells in the horizon? Kol Mikaelson (Nathaniel Buzolic) FF
1. Chapter 1: Back For A Reason

A/N: Hey guys, I decided to make a TVD fanfic! lol. I might not be able to write a lot of chapters for all of my stories but i decided to make this, to tell you guys this story. Gah! I just babbled non-sense! Oh well, the reason why I made this is because, i'm not a Nina/Elena fan, even though I only like her character as Katherine. I soo love Ian Somerhalder and his character, Damon, I started liking Nathaniel Buzolic just a month ago, and i guess I just want him back in the series, and I feel very sorry for Rebekah because she didnt get the cure... but she did get Matt. So in this story, Kol Mikaelson fans, i hope you like this because,.. *spoiler* he finally gets a love interest and lets say his character doesnt die, and Damon, doesnt get to be with Elena! Yay! LOL. So here's Chapter one of Why don't you love me (Song by Hot Chelle Rae & Demi Lovato - in my mind my duet with Steven R. McQueen lol.) Guess it matches. ENJOY!

**Chapter 1 - Back for a reason**

**Jessica POV**

I was mixing nail polish in a small bowl, trying to get the perfect bronze color when the door bell rang.

"Really?" I asked out loud looking at the celing as i got up and looked at my mirror. My asian figures were a little irritating but i was fine with it, being born in London was probably the best choice my witch mother had to do. I'm over 150 years old, a hybrid, witch/human - vampire. My mom was a witch she casted a spell on me to never be turned fully into a vampire. And if someone compelled me, my being of a half vampire shall be triggered. I was first compelled by the Original vampire who turned me. I was 19. Ever since then, I was a hybrid.

As I opened the door, I was looking at the ground, looking at my shoes, not very satisfied that I chose a pink one. "What do you want? I'm out of love potions." I just loved the way i just said 'potion'. Oh well! Perks of growing up in London... with an accent... with aunts... that are witches.

"Jessica..." the person in the door whispered.

"Yes?" I looked up and I was suprised, I've never seen her since 1923! "Rebekah!" I ran to her and hugged her, she hugged me back and started sobbing a little.

"Where in the hell have you been?!" she asked "I've been looking everywhere for you." we almost sounded alike only my voice is very pitchy and a little high. "Please come in." I beg her. She comes unside my apartment and I close the door.

"Does anyone know youre here? Your brothers?" I ask her

"No one knows." she says looking around "I ran here to look for you."

"Why?"

"Have you ever heard of Silas? and something called the cure to Vampirism?" she asks.

"Yes. Is he back?" i ask, excitedly.

"Yes, and Elena made Katherine take the cure on purpose." she says angrily.

"And as usual you're angry because you've always, always! wanted that cure."

"Yes." she says "And I need your help."

"Let me guess, my name rings a bell about cures, love potions and a lot of black magic. Is that why youre here? To ask if I have a cure somehow? To make you human." I tell her with a laugh.

"Yes." I stop laughing, "Ahh! 'bout time i bought the real cures out."

"Cures? how many are there?"

"20 left, all over the world. I have 15." I wink at her.

I take one small tube of the cure in my hands, she reaches out for it but i put back in my pocket.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"I'll give you what you want, if tell me omething in return."

"Anything, but my life."

"Tell me where Silas is." she nodded "Now." I demanded.

"Mystic Falls."

"Take me there and... introduce me to your new friends." i smirk.

As we ran to Mystic Falls and stopped on the Mystic Grill I told her to stop as I chanted as spell.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Don't talk like that, i'm invisible to everyone except for you... i need breakfast, I'm starving like a hippo."

"Human food or Vamp food."

"Human, I smell stake. beef stake."

She sat there in the bar stool talking to the blone guy, buaboy i think. His name is Matt.

"So what's the news on Elena?"

"She's with Damon and Stefan."

"Ohh, alright well, I have to go then. Elijah and Nik's in town. Guess I beter visit them."

After 2 hours of staying in Mystic Grill we finally walked to the Salvatore Manor.

"They still live here?"

"Yeah and Kol's trying to get in." she said as i looked at the front door Kol was leaning against the door frame, unable to get in. He looked at us... or can I say, he looked at Rebekah.

"Where were you the entire night?" he asked. I inhaled deeply. That voice... every single word he says with that voice when he compelled me... those eyes... the eyes that showed me a different world.

"I was in New York, I met up with an old friend of mine."

"Hmm, if that's so, why did you come back? Why didnt you just stay there?"

"That's none of your business." she said as she entered the house, Kol was still trying to get in when Stefan came to greet us.

"Hello Kol, Rebekah" he looked at the both of them then slowly looked up at me then looked away.

Did he just look at me? Could he see me? I started to feel scared when i thought he saw me. No one but powerful witches and vampire of my choice could see me. I started to doubt that maybe the spell didnt work.

"Come in Kol." as Kol stepped in, Stefan grabbed the collar of his shirt and compelled him. "You better promise that while youre in this house, youre not going to kill anyone."

Kol repeated what he said, obviously Kol wasnt on vervain.

I followed all of them to the living room, as I looked around I saw a lot of people, ghosts, and the human from the grill.

As my gaze followed Rebekah I saw Kol, Nik and Elijah. On the other side Stefan, Damon, Elena, Jeremy and Caroline. I saw Katarina, which made me more angry. I was hiding when i decided to stand in the right side of the door frame. As I did so I heard Damon ask them "Is it just me or did I see someone."

"No one's here but us." said Caroline.

"Wrong" i heard somene say, A ghost. "Show yourself, witch."

"Only when the conversation starts, dont tell anyone that i'm here only Rebekah knows i'm here." I told her "What's your name? Maybe I know you?"

"Bonnie Bennett."

"Ahh yes. Met you ancestor once before... very kind person. Under Katarina."

"Fine, guess I could trust you."

As the conversation started, they were talking about Silas.

"What about Silas?" i asked Bonnie.

"I think he escaped."

"Ugh!" i grunted. "Thats it!" i started chanting the spell to make me visible to everyone.

"There's no cure anymore. Katarina is human because Elena shoved it in her mouth." Elijah said.

I stepped out of the shadows with my annoyed bitchy attitude "Ugh, why is it that even Originals don't realise that there isnt just one fucking cure!" I walked towards them then kicked a chair which hit the wall and broke, all of them looked at me.

"What?" I look at Damon and Kol, who looked at me with eyes wide open as well as their mouths "You look like you just saw a ghost! Snap out of it you jackasses!" i snapped my fingers at them they close their mouths in an instant and blinked a couple of times, I looked at Elijah who just stared in shock.

"How did you get in?" Damon finally asked "No one invited you in."

"Stefan did, he said 'come in to me and Rebekah without even thinking." i told him looking over to Rebekah and pulling the cure out of my pocket and throwing it in her direction, she caught it then looked at me then everyone else "Thank you, Jessica. Everyone... I'll see you again when i'm human. Matt... i guess i'll see you all later." she said, before Matt, Elijah and Klaus could even stop her she drank the cure and looked at us, within a couple of seconds her eyes rolled back to her head and lost balance as she fainted, I ran to catch her just in time then dragged her to the couch.

"How dare you turn my sister human!" Klaus said as he ran towards me to attack but was forced back 2 feet away. "What's going on?" he asked confused.

"I kept a sheild around you sister and me so that you can't hurt either of us." i told him.

"Why did you give her a cure?" a voice asked "I thought there was only one cure."

I turned around to see the doppelganger of Katarina talking to me.

"You're Elena Gilber right?" i asked her

"Yes."

"Well Elena, there isnt just one cure, there we're 20, one which was with Silas, 5 all over the world, 10 with me, well..." I looked back at Rebekah and then back to Elena, "9 now."

"Why do you have it?" her brother asked, a vampire hunter.

"Whats your name?" i asked him

"Jeremy, Elena's brother."

"Jeremy, I an not just a normal vampire, i'm not an Original as well. One of the Original brother's turned me when I was 19, I completed the transision my drinking human blood, but my mother cast a spell on me when I dated that Original. She cast a spell the would only turn me a hybrid, half human, half vampire, and that my vampire side would only come to life if I get compelled. The first time I was compelled I was 21, in human years, the Original who turned me didnt force me to do anything."

"How did you survive for 2 years?" a blonde who I presumed was Caroline asked me.

"I ate human food, until today, I eat human food all the time, but I only get to kill a human once or twice a month."

"Have you turned someone a vampire before?" she asked

"Yes, one of my best friends, she ended up as a hybrid as well, which I found out was also a part of the spell my mother kept on me. I never turned anyone but her. She's still alive though." i said smiling at the memory when she was wounded and I made her drink my blood and was shot dead in my arms by her cousin who was a vampire hunter that thought she was drinking my blood and thought that she was a vampire.

"Did you give her the cure?" Elijah asked

"No, you know her. She's the total opposite of Rebekah, wants to live for eternity." I told him, he grinned, he remembers her too.

"I don't know whether or not to be happy that my sister got what she wanted and is now in the process of being human because of you or to kill you because you turned my little sister human."

"Don't worry. I'll keep a small amout of my blood in whatever she drinks or eats so that if she gets hurt she'll be human again." he nodded then smiled a sad smile "I'm sorry." i told him.

"Well I need to leave and go back my old house in the forest, just yell and i'll be here like the wind." I said as I raised my hand slowly to raise Rebekah's sleeping body from the couch. "She'll come back to the Mikaelson mansion with the shield as human when she wakes up." I said as I walked to the backdoor, before leaving the living room I looked at all of them, especially Kol and Damon then said, "Kol, Damon, it's good to see you two rabbits again. See ya later, bunnies." I said as i ran to the backdoor in vampire speed woth Rebekah's sleeping body behind me, in thin air.

As I reached my house that was under a spell that no one would be able to see it and could walk through it like it was nothing, I only showed it to persons who I want to show it to. I made Rebekah a spell so the she could see the house.

"Why did you stop here?" someone asked me

I turned around with a jum to see Bonnie.

"You can't see my house. It's under a spell." I stepped towards he and made her a spell as well.

"You could bring the younger Gilbert if you want just not the doppleganger. Please." She nodded then looked at my house.

It was a beautiful beige house, 3 floors. It had a gate around it that had a spell to protect the house, a big backyard with a swing on the tree.

I raised my hand to the gate, when the palm of my hand touched the keyhole it opened. I walked in with Rebekah's body and Bonnie walking beside me.

"It's so cozy here." she said.

"It is." i told her with a smile. "Once you enter the gate no one could see you, not unless you step out of that line." I pointed at the bricks that were under the gate, painted in dark blue.

"Why did you come back to Mystic Falls?" she asked me.

"Rebekah told me that she lives here now... well a couple of months ago, before she went to New Orleans."

"Are you going to stay for long?"

"Nope. As long as I find Silas and kill him, I'm leaving. I found him earlier today, i'll kill him soon, just not now."

"He's dead, turned into stone, under water." she told me.

"Nope he's here somewhere."

"There's more.. isnt there more reasons to why your here."

"There is... I came back to see my ex-soon-to-be-husband."

**Elena POV**

As I got out of Caroline's car to get inside my house, I was stopped my the sound of footsteps behind me.

"Excuse me, ma'am." a voice said.

I turned around and saw a man wearing a trench coat. He was about 5'11, black hair and dark green eyes and tanned skin. He looked like he came out of a 1940s movie.

"Yes, may I help you?" i asked

"Perhaps you might." he said as he walked towards me, "I want you to help find someone" he sounded like Klaus, but it sure wasnt him. He grabbed my arm in a tight grip, "You better help me find Silas, and youre going to call one of my friends to help us find him."

"And if I don't want to help?" i asked him.

"You might not see your boyfriend again."

I suddenly felt scared that this guy might snap my neck and kill me... or maybe drink my blood and drain me, but I had no choice.

"But Stefan..."

"Stefan is missing... and one of your good ol' buddies might be Silas." he cut me off, "Hurry up, Katherine. Make your desicion."

"I'm not Katherine." he smirked

"Of course, youre Elena." he said "Maybe I havent properly introduced myself." he pulled out a stake and rested the tip of it on my chest, on top of my heart, while his other hand is holding my arm in a tight grip, "I'm Nev, Neville Williams, i'm a very i'm patient 271 year old vampire... and youre gonna help me find Silas or i'm gonna kill you."

A/N: Whoops! Cliff hanger! lol Soooo... i decided that this will only be a short story, like 10 or 15 chapters, the next one a little longer. *rawr/angry kitty* OH! Btw, if you wanna read my Ian Somerhalder fanfic, it's called Two Pieces.

Review/Favorite/Follow/Suggestions please


	2. Chapter 2: I Missed You

A/N: So... I'm bored and I decided i should update, since I'm still working on Part 2 of Two Pieces (My Today, Tomorrow and Forever Series), I finallyy decided to do this, I've been so busy with school and I'm writing this as a little 'so called "piece of my mind"'.

UGH! I don't know who to fall in love with... Ian? Nate? Joseph? Waaaaaa!

I changed the characters for this story into Kol/OC. :-)

I already uploaded my Joseph Morgan Fanfiction just so you'd know. Check my profile for that.

Ennnjoooyyy!

**Chapter 2 - I Missed You!**

**Jessica Jade POV**

As I got out of my house into the backyard headed to the Mikaelson Mansion I stopped in my tracks and found Elena looking at me with panic visibly written in her face.

"Why are you here?" I asked her, she looked at me then behind me, that's when I felt a presence, "You really have a way to make yourself at home and force a certain vampire into my backyard, could you stop this joke? It's been over 100 years! Man. Up!" As I said the last two words with all my powers I threw him across the yard all the way out to the forest.

"Elena, run out, then I'll invite you in." I told her when she started gasping, she nodded.

As she got out of the yard Neville was laughing and coughing.

"Elena, come in. Neville, go away."

"Come on!" he exclaimed.

"He threatened to kill me." Elena said.

"Everyone wants to kill you, it's no question." I told her.

"She's my worm, my bait to get Silas to eat her. Give her back!"

"No, Silas is here in Mystic Falls but you can't get him that easily! You're not powerful enough!"

"Jessica, im almost 200 something, im powerful enough to find him kill him and make him disappear."

"So, you're the only buddy I have, I'm not gonna let you die just because you want to get him."

"Yeah you would." he grinned

"Well, If _you _like with a certain vampire that has long hair, I'll let her kill you. Ordinary vampire, alright. Doppelganger, Better."

"You're mean." he said at the same tine Elena said "Excuse me?"

"He likes you; kill him when you get the chance."

"Jessica is lying."

"Ever wondered why Klaus always wanted to kill you?" i asked him.

"Ever wondered why Kol always wanted you tied to his bed... or could I say coffin. You're a little something a sharp tongue and teeth, 'little darling'" he mocked.

"Ever wondered why Katherina wanted you to be Klaus bait?"

"Yeah I do, because he always wanted to use me so that when I'm near you, Kol could have what he wanted. You do realize that I'm always the bait, that's why I'm using Elena here."

"But why me?" she asked.

"Silas is in Stefan's body." a voice said from the house, Rebekah came out and I swear I saw Neville grin.

"This is the best day ever." he muttered "Look just give her back and I'll leave you alone. Please."

"Neville!" I man said from behind him.

"Damon, what do you want?" Neville asked.

"What? An old buddy can't say hi to his old friend?" he said throwing his arm over Neville's shoulder.

"Who were you talking to anyways?" he asked.

Elena and Rebekah looked at me with a million questions, "They can't see or hear us" i told them.

"Are you fucking serious?" Nev asked me in disbelief.

"Nev, who are you talking to?" Damon asked

"You seriously can't see them?"

"Who?" he asked "Don't tell me you're like Jeremy now, seeing ghosts."

"Ouch," a new voice said. Bonnie.

"Snap his neck, Nev." I told him.

He shrugged "Alright." then in vampire speed he turned and snapped Damon's neck and he fell to the ground, half- dead. Like always.

"Alright people let's go home before something stupid happens. Again." says Rebekah and we all nodded while Nev waited for his bait.

I went out of my house and compelled Nev "You are never to hurt her or touch her in a very bad way or I'll rip out your lungs before you even know it."

As I walked my old BFF back to the mansion, Rebekah invited me in.

"You do realize that im still partially human, you don't have to invite me in."

"I did it just in case."

As she walked me to the living room we caught the sight of Klaus, Elijah and Kol laughing and drinking.

"Well if it isn't the drunkies" Rebekah and I said in unison.

"Please I've been in a coffin for over a century, give me a break." Kol groaned.

"Jessica." Elijah started "Jessica, Kol mentioned you look rather fetching in a corset."

They laughed. I gave him a look that said 'Traitor', he just shrugged.

"Oh yeah?" i asked they nodded. "Well why don't you make him wear one, I'm sure I'll be the first to say 'you look rather fetching, darling.' Why don't i just compel you to dance naked in the streets of Mystic Falls? I'm sure everyone; including the people in the other side will have a beautiful sight for their sore eyes." As soon as I'm done I ran out of the door, pissed like hell.

As I got home, I locked the door and open my laptop and played Feel so good by Calvin Harris and drank my bourbon. I'm just hoping he'll turn into a bug one day so i could step on him. Then, I remembered something.

I ran back to the Mikaelson mansion into the living room where they were still in.

"Before I forget." I told Kol as I shoved him to the wall near the fireplace where a little crack formed.

"You look really good back then without any kind of boxers. Trust me. That's the reason why everyone in the village was drooling over you and your junk." then I ran out and heard the last laugh of Elijah, Bekah and Klaus.

As I got back home I continued my drink and tried to make myself sleep.

**Kol POV**

Feisty. Little. Thing. Sharp. Tongue.

"Where does she live, Bekah?" I asked.

"Why are you gonna fuck her brains out?" She asked as Nik and Elijah snickered.

"Maybe, soon. Very soon." i said. "But I need to buy a car." i walked out the door.

"A mustang?" Nik asked.

"I bet she doesn't like cars like this. In fact maybe she like's cars simple like Damon's." said Elijah.

"I'm not the only picking her up, you never know, there are a lot of different girls here in Mystic Falls." I tell them. "Where does she live, Bekah?"

"Somewhere in the forest. Her house is hidden. You won't be able to find it that easily." she informed me.

As I drove to the forest and walked, i heard a twig snap to my right; i followed the sound and ran in vampire speed as i smelled the shampoo in her hair, berries. Jessica. I followed the smell and it ended in a clearing.

"Interesting." i muttered, as I tried to walk forward a force stopped me mid-way. I tried to walk through if again but I couldn't. It's invisible and protected.

I tried to push my hand in but stopped short.

"Kol."

I turned around as Stefan came to me.

"Hello, Stefan."

**Jessica POV**

He's trying to get in, but he couldn't. When he was going to try again something stopped him, I got up from my chair and stood in front of him, not something. Someone. Stefan... or could I say Silas.

I chanted a spell that only made , visible to Kol and no one else, not even Silas.

"Kol." he turned around to see me and was going to talk when i stopped him.

"Don't say anything, you're the only one who could see or hear Me." he looked back at Silas/Stefan and pretended like he was just looking at the view.

"What are you doing? Walking out in the forest alone at sunset."

"I was just thinking." he said. "I just missed Jessica."

"Traitor." I muttered he grinned.

"Why do you miss her?" Silas asked

"I have my own reasons that are none of your business, Salvatore."

"Fine." he said as his phone rang.

"That was Damon." he said as he hung up "I need to go, they need me."

"Alright, mate." Kol grinned "Just make sure Silas won't eat you."

As Silas left I threw a stone at Kol which hit him perfectly on the head "Ow!"

"Bastard." i muttered.

"Not me."

"Miss me?!" I exclaimed "Why in the heck would you miss me?!"

"Because I do!" he told me rubbing his head "Let me care about someone other than myself!"

"Funny" i said sarcastically

"What? You know im very self centered, let me care about you." he explained.

"I did propose to you when we were 30." he said after a few moments later.

"So what?" i asked "You think I'm gonna forgive you that easily? You compelled me every 10 years to forget you then one day, you never came back, and I had to find out from Rebekah that you were daggered and in a coffin for more than a century. You do realize that it hurts being left alone in the middle of what seems like Central Park." I threw another stone at him, but he didn't catch it with his hand with vampire speed, he just dodged it.

"I'm sorry alright!" he yelled, realizing he did, he looked around then spoke quietly "I'm sorry that I left you every 10 years, came back and spent a week with you then compelled you to forget about me again then remember me 10 years later and go back to Central Park. I'm sorry. I had to keep you safe."

"Well, I'm safe now and I hate you." I turned to run away but as an original he was faster and he came in front of me and looked down at me with pleading eyes.

"We could start all over again. I'll from courting you, then making you my girlfriend then maybe we could get engaged, get married have children." he said the last part with a smirk.

"I'm a vampire snot-ass." i shoved him "i can't have kids."

"You're a hybrid, human/vampire, there might be a possibility." he corrected.

"Im hard to get." i teased

"Only if you want to be."

"I want to be hard to get."

"Then I'll do anything to have you back again."

"Why?" i asked out of curiosity

"Because I missed you."

"Ass." I shoved him again

"If you wanna start so called 'seducing' me" i air quoted "Better start now, Monsieur Mikaelson." I teased as I added.

"Oui, Mademoiselle Jade" he teased back ***"Je vais commencer pendant que vous courez, Mademoiselle Jade"

I started running and headed for the grill and stayed then for two hours drinking bourbon when someone sat beside me.

"I know that you know I'm Silas. I want to know how you found out or how you know."

"That's for me to know and you to dot, dot, dot"

"Well you better tell me or I'll hurt your friends, starting with Rebekah." he said as he walked away.

/

/

/*** "I shall start as you run, Mademoiselle Jade." According to Google translator.

/

/

A/N: Yay! I finally updated, Sorry if it took so long. I was on a vacation for a couple of days so I wrote this sorry if its short. I'm not gonna update this for a while I'm gonna focus on my Joseph Morgan Fanfiction and my upcoming Charlie Hunnam Fanfiction - yes i know im writing too much in between school year but I want to, this is like my extra activity lol. I'll update this soon, but for the meanwhile read my Joseph Morgan fanfic if you want.

A/N 2: Yeah, I decided to make the ex-fiancé/fiancée stuff early XD Kill me. Ugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note….

Hey guys! So im posting this in all my fanfictions because I wanted you guys to know that im busy with school… and, nope, im not 'abandoning' these stories. :)

.

.

.

My Today, Tomorrow and Forever readers (ian Somerhalder Fanfic)

Sorrrriieee, its been like… more than 5 months, I think, since I uploaded my sneak peak for Part II. But I did mention that part two is gonna be posted sometime on December or January, before my big vacation. :) lol

.

.

.

Why Don't You Love Me readers (Kol Mikealson/Nathaniel Buzolic FanFic)

Jeez… been a while too…. I wanted to know if you readers wanted a flashback chapter. So that you guys will know how does Kol know Jessica and etc/. lol :)

.

.

.

Always and Forever readers (Joseph Morgan FanFic)

I'm still thinking about bringing in Patty's ex, and if she should run away with JoMo and thingies…

Overall, thank you reading and if you all have any requests on what you want to happen on a story… PM me then tell me which fanfic youre a reader of (because when I update this chapter, you wont be able to review again, reviewing twice isn't allowed, just found out lol.),

Requests, Suggestions, Favorite, Follows…. Please… btw follow me on twitter: _patriciarivera

P.S.: Should I make a blog? I really wanna, but I wanted to know if it's a good idea :) Peace.


End file.
